Summer Wars Next Gen
by KasaiChita
Summary: This basically a story where My character Miku and My friend's character Yuan Lin are avatars in OZ. They fight and buy upgrades all that kind of things. But Love Machine and a copy-cat bunny start to play "games". Will Miku and Yuan Lin save OZ? Well elts find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangs**: Hello people *waves* this is my first story

**Shade**: You can tell *rolls eyes*

**Fangs**: Sut up! *smacks Shade on the head* anyway hope you enjoy and this is based off of a rp I am doing with one of my friends.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Miku dodged another attack making his oppenent angry. They did this a couple times until the opponent was tired making Miku smirk not even sweating yet. He ran up to the opponent and kicked him in the stomach making his opponent fall to the ground "Winner Miku" said a voice showing the status of the fight making the crowd scream even more. Miku couldn't deal with the noise any more and walked quickly over to the locker room and entered rubbing his head hearing a ringing sound. What a noisy croud, Yuan Lin thought as she watched from her perch above the battle zone. The admins probably did not even want the average person's avatars up here, but it did provide a much better view than anything she would find in the stands. A screaming crowd could not ever enjoy the full extent of intricaties of a sport. Almost always, they just saw a fight, two avatars beating eachother till one became downed. Even for some of the players that's all they saw it as. The guy that rabbit just beat for example, she could tell. Hmm, seems like someone was becoming close to finding her there, maybe she could finda commonality with that rabbit, she didn't care about it's name, yet. She pulled herself away from her perch, dropping through to slightly lower levels of OZ space wondering where it had disappeared to.

The guy stood up angry he ran at Miku "you stupid rabbit" the avatar screamed and went to punch him but he back flipped and kicked the guys back hard making fall over again and this time Miku knew he wasn't going to get up for a while. He walked over the guy and left still rubbing his head. He groaned knowing why it was hurting so much but ignored it. He exited the area and wondered where Kazam was since he was supposed to be chatting to him right about now. {I know Kazma doesn't talk but in this he does :P }Yuan lin landed on her feet in one of the battle zones. That was an unintended destination. Annoyed, she looked around hoping not to see any challenger who wished to start a fight with whoever was available. Seeing the angry brute laying on the ground she observed that he was all size and very little wit, as she made haste to exit the ring. Hopefully the poor guy would know better than to face anyone with a rabbit avatar again any time soon. She approached Miku assuming the reason for the head rubbing "Turn the volume down more of the noise in OZ is too loud for you" she discarded the simple greeting. Miku turned around and looked at Yuan lin still rubbing his head "it's not that...just effect" he said and shrugged then looked around and groaned again ruffling his hair angrily. It seemed that this Miku was not in the best of moods. No need to rub an online stranger who she might never see again too much in the wrong way. "take care of yourself then" she reminded as she pivoted towards her previous direction before adding "nice moves by the way, you gotta start taking on tougher opponents than that last guy. Maybe you'll reach King Kazma's level even" she said leaving the area. Miku watched her leave "Have to practice more though" he said with a slight smile then looked around looking for Kazma. A little bit after giving up Kazma landed beside him and waved he waved back then they walked around OZ.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Fangs**: So...yeah it's my first time so please keep bad comments to yourself ok

**Shade**: if I were you I'd listen *falls on the ground unconcious*

**Fangs**: *stares at Shade then back at readers* Anywho I'll update this tommorrow see ya please comment I would love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangs:**_ Hey people here is the second chapter to Sumer Wars Next Gen. Hope you liked the first one._

**Shade:**_ I think they did lets start shall we_

****_Yes Yes we shall_

* * *

The tall white rabbit avatar that was King Kazma demonstrated even when being still how much of his soul was reserved for the sport he passionately practiced. He walked alongside Miku, but kept an emotional distance from his fellow fighter. Here they were civil, but should they face in the battle zone Kazuma would waste little time in giving Miku a chance. Kazuma had a tendency to avoid being seen in OZ outside of his battles, but this was a special case. Miku walked beside Kazuma being quiet then a bunch of players were talking when one of them spotted Kazuma but not Miku since he had his hood up when he had spotted "oh look it's King Kazma" one said and they all turned around and headed for Kazuma "I think you should do something before you get trappled Kazma" Miku whispered in a teaseing way chuckling a bit. "Right" Kazuma said in a lowish monotone as he glared calmly at the fanclub, his hands automatically becoming fists. Yet Kazuma knew that this was not a battle zone. Slugging any member of the fan club here was against the rules of OZ. In addition, any such action would only attract more people. Kazuma prepared to jump away. It was a better option than dealing with these. Miku chuckled at the responce he had gotten from the rabbit the fanclub getting closer he groaned hearing the screams and shouts and jumped onto another level and looked down at Kazma wondering what he was going to do. Without a single word Kazuma jumped up several levels. This was alot for him, so he would not hang around to become pursued. He would leave for now. Kazuma bounded several levels away, with a very slight wave to Miku. If you really want to contact me, PM me next time, he thought.

He chuckled again and waved then walked away still chuckling he looked at the fanclub which was confused wondering where he had went to. He walked to the ledge and sat down watching a fight in the coliciuem not wanting to fight anybody or walk around aimlessly. Meanwhile Yuan lin delivered a hard pair of kicks to her opponents stomach an then to his head before finishing her rotation and landing a short distance away from her opponent. He staggered but didn't go down. Lin waited to see how her opponent, a doberman avatar would respond. Rather than being quick to end the fight while he had been dazed, she circled him slowly, never leaving a fighting stance. the doberman lashed out suddenly and low in an attempt to trip her, but she leapt over the attack, coming into close range suddenly, and engaging the dog with her fists. He blocked her first blow and brought his own fists into play, but forgot to pay attention to her legs, which again slammed into the dog's gut. This time, it felled him. Like always, the screen and voice announcing the winner showed up. This battle was done. Miku didn't seem too suprised by this since he was watching both of them and made it into a game where he had to guess what the opponent or Yuan lin would do next which was accurate but not all the time. He stopped watching since the fight was done and headed to the training arena was since he would need to practice a bit more. The training area was empty of anyone else, there were only a few Ais which could be summoned and battled. In real world time it was late, or so the worlds clocks said. It was some early hour in the morning, although the world looked the same a always. Yuan Lin had logged off for the night. Kazuma too needed some measure of sleep. A strange email was sent. In it was a vast array of numbers. A code to who knows what.

Miku had logged out but not before getting the email. He looked through the vast array of numbers wondering what it was but he wasn't good in math so he didn't answer it and logged out. Meanwhile... Kenji saw the email and started to work it out a little bit after he figured it out he sent it back and got a present which exploded on his phone "what was that?" he asked himself before going to bed.

The world was wrong. It was like half the little things that held it together were now stopped. There were avatars, just hanging about they seemed as good as dead by how little they were moving on their own. Yuan Lin looked around. The colleceum was down, as were many other areas, void of life.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Fangs:**_ Whats going on with OZ?_

**Shade: **_Stop acting dumb you know whats gonna happen *shakes head*_

**Fangs:**_ Yeah I know just trying to do a cliffy *smilies* oh! and please comment_


End file.
